Bad Daydreaming
by thedoctorandklaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt stayed up all night "studying" so they're really tired and after they go eat he falls asleep and it starts from there. Its rated T for now Maybe
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay well I hope you like this story I'm the best writer if you want to write a sex scene you can I will choose two either send it to me on here or my emil sunydawn7 hope you like my story if you want to help with any of the future chapters you can if you wanna add something thats fine. Don't worry if you do I won't take all the credit for your stuff.

Kurt and Blaine spent all night working on a project, he was really tired the next day. Luckily it was a Saturday and he was snuggled up to his gorgeous boyfriend. It was 10:45, his stomach growled he knew it was time for breakfast, his boyfriend had the same idea. They went out to IHop for pancakes and coffee. They were both equally tired from last night. They headed home after and about an hour, of course Blaine falls back asleep on the couch. He "wakes" up in his own bed, he realizes he's late for school, wondering how he got there. He gets dressed and heads for school. He goes to meet Kurt at his usual area.

He heads over there and he's with a girl, he thinks she's new and Kurt's just showing her around because his boyfriends great like that. THen he kisses her which is cray cray he walks up to them and says _Holy Grilled Chessus, what is wrong with you_?!** What do you want, Blaine?**

_Ummm... What do I want lets see number 1 your Gay, Kurt. _

**No I'm not! ** He says beginning to start a scene.

_Yes you are, were dating, you like dick remember. _Blaine says almost yelling. Kurt says with an angry tone in his voice.

**I don't know what your talking about I've never liked... dick ** he says quietly

_Ohmygod, where's Finn?_

**Who?**

_Your brother... Finn, really tall, kinda cute and did I mention he's YOUR brother! _

**No hes not, get that through your thick head, or his all that hair gel getting in the way of oxygen to your brain?!**

Blaine runs off crying hes never heard Kurt talk to him like that . He was feeling so awful and still looking for Finn. Of course hes in the Glee room with Rachel singing som flirty duet together. Blaine waited after the song ended to talk to them. He told them about everything that had happened. Finn was shocked because he don't remember being Kurt's brother

He gets up to go somewhere.

**Where are you going? **Finn asked.

_To ask about a song for Glee_.

Finn just gives him a weird look, Blaine just shrugs it off. He finds Will in his classroom. Like always working on papters. Blaine stood in the doorway for about ten minutes before Will noticed him.

**What do you want, hobbit?**

_Ummm Mr. Schue I need your help._

**With what?** Will said in an angry tone, Blaine was kinda hesitant tto speak at first.

**W-well I need to talk to you about Glee and Kurt. **

_Oh my god, I hear too much about Glee; I can't wait till its gone forever!_

He finally gets up from his seat, **and again hobbit sto trying to turn Kurt gay it will never happen, try one of the Glee clubbers there probably almost there.**

**Will! **A familiar voice is hear.

**What do you want Sue **says Will sounding irritated

**Well first get out of Blaine's face and let go of him.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so what do you want?_

**To ask you a question.**

_Okay_

I said annoyingly

**Why do you keep asking people about Kurt and Glee?**

_Becauselast thing I remember, is we were at breakfast together and I fell asleep on his couch._

Sue looked a little less confused.

**Oh okay so that means...**

I didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence because he saw Kurt's face pop-up from nowhere. It said

**This is all a dream you have until 5:30 to turn dream Kurt gay, trust me I know YOU can do that.**

Then he disappered out of thin air. Sue is still talking, Blaine is paying no attention about a minute later Coach Sylvester is still talking.

**Are you even paying attention to me Mr. Anderson?**

_What? Oh no sorry I to go..._

I ran searching for Kurt I really needed to find him before 5:30 I only have three hours left. Found him he was getting to leave for lunch.

_Hey where are you going._

**Oh you know going to hunt some elephants.**

I laughed a little even dream Kurt is funny and sarcastic.

**What's so funny, hobbit**

_Oh nothing even dream you is funny_

**What are you talking about?**

_I'll exlpain over lunch_

**But I didn't ... okay whatever**

We went to McDonalds to eat. I told him about everything. Kurt's the first person that didn't look confused when I talked.

**Oh okay that's why when you here I thought you were kinda hot. I just didn't think you were because you don't look gay.**

_Soooo I have to turn you gay by 5:30_

A/N Hope you liked this so far don't worry there will be sex. Maybe in ght third chapter depends on how long

this will last.


End file.
